Wrong Number
by Twelve-Days-of-Misfortune
Summary: Soulmate AU. Marinette gets a call from an unknown number, and the caller happens to be her soulmate. Should she have asked for his name? Probably. Did she? No.
1. Chapter 1

**So... I've seen these before. I've seen three: The timer, the words, and the mark. This one has the words. It's probably going to be a two or three-shot. We'll see.**

 **Title: Wrong Number**

 **Synopsis: Soulmate AU. Marinette gets a call from an unknown number, and the caller happens to be her soulmate. Should she have asked for his name? Probably. Did she? No.**

 **Setting: The first chapter takes place before Marinette becomes Ladybug, before Adrien is Chat Noir, and before Adrien goes to College Francoise Dupont.**

 **Rated: K+**

 **Other: I don't own Miraculous Ladybug.**

* * *

"Hey, it's me."

Marinette studied the words on her arm. She rubbed at them absently. They'd appeared nearly a month ago.  
Marinette turned to looked at Alya, her best friend who was sitting next to her at the lunch table. "When do you think I'll meet him?" she asked. Alya shrugged. "Anybody's guess." The girl looked at Marinette. "Are you busy tonight? I wanted to hang out."  
"I'd love to, but I've got to catch up on homework, and projects, and business has been pretty hectic these past few days, and-"  
"Are you sure you don't just want to fawn over the new Agreste Magazine? You've been pining after this model boy from afar for a long while now."  
"Well, it's not like I'll ever meet him. And besides, I've already got a soulmate." She rubbed at the mark again. "Somewhere."  
"Uh-huh. Fine. I'll just go to the movies myself."  
"Listen, I'm really sorry I can't, but I am really busy."  
"Alright." Alya started clearing her place. Marinette got up to follow her. "I'll see you later, yeah?"  
"Yeah."

 _-Linebreak-_

Marinette sat on her bed, looking at homework pages. Every so often, however, her gaze would stray to that of an open magazine. She continued working, albeit somewhat distractedly. Suddenly, her phone rang. She looked at it.  
The number was not one she recognized, but Marinette knew that she only gave her number to people she trusted, therefore it was someone she had made acquaintances with. Or a wrong number, which was easily fixed. She pressed accept and held the phone to her ear, making an indiscernible sound that probably(in some foreign language) passed for a greeting.  
"Hey, it's me. I was wondering if you had the new clothes line ready? My father was wondering when he should send Gorilla or Nathalie to pick them up, and told me to call instead of doing it himself."  
Marinette stilled, her eyes shooting down to the words on her arm. Her eyes widened.  
"Hello? Agnes? Are you there?"  
Marinette frowned, opened her mouth and started to respond.

* * *

"...Who's Me?"

Adrien carefully wrote down a number on the page. He slid it forward. "There," he said. "I'm done."  
His tutor nodded. "Good, Adrien. Now, your father asked to see you when you were done."  
Adrien nodded, standing up and walking out. He walked through the halls, sighing to break the silence. It did nothing but only made him slightly more aware of the emptiness.  
"Father?" he asked, knocking on his parent's office door.  
"Come in," said a voice. Adrien walked in. His father sat at a desk. It swiveled.  
"Thank you for coming," Gabriel Agreste said, his voice slightly business like. Adrien hated that his father spoke to him as no more than another client. Still, he pasted a pleasant look on his face and nodded.  
"This will be quick, so there is no need to make yourself comfortable. Adrien, I'd like you to call Agnes and see if she has the clothing ready. Do you remember her number?"  
"Yes."  
"Good. You are dismissed."  
Adrien turned to go. He began walking.  
"Adrien, wait."  
Adrien looked back over his shoulder.  
"Come here."  
Adrien walked over to where his father sat hesitantly. "Turn around," Mr. Agreste said. Adrien complied. Cold fingers gripped the fabric of the back of his shirt and pulled it down a little bit.  
"What did you do? Did you get a tattoo? Adrien, you know what my rules are. How dare you break one!"  
"Dad, it's not a tattoo. It just appeared a while ago. I don't know what happened."  
His dad read the words and his eyes widened. "No," he murmured, turning around. He glared at nothing.  
"Dad?"  
"Adrien, leave."  
"But dad-"  
"I said _leave_!"  
Adrien jumped at his father's outburst. He frowned, then sighed. "Yes, father."  
Adrien left the room. Gabriel's features softened, and caught those of a picture on his bookshelf. "Angeline," he murmured, "He's just like you."

Adrien searched through his phone contacts. _Huh_ , he thought, _I could've sworn I put Agnes in here. With a shrug_ , the boy went to his keypad. I remember it, so it's not like it matters, anyway.  
Adrien typed in the numbers. He held the phone to his ear and listened. On the third ring, Agnes picked up. She made a sound, and Adrien failed to notice that her voice seemed a little bit higher than usual.  
"Hey, it's me. I was wondering if you had the new clothes line ready? My father was wondering when he should send Gorilla or Nathalie to pick them up, and told me to call instead of doing it himself."  
There was a lengthy pause, and Adrien frowned. "Hello? Agnes? Are you there?"  
Another pause. Adrien was just about to hang up when he heard a voice. A voice, he realized, that was decidedly not Agnes.  
"...Who's Me?"  
Adrien blinked. The words sounded familiar, until he remembered the mark on his back and realized that they _were_ familiar. The first words he would ever hear from his...  
Soulmate.  
Adrien coughed. "Uh, sorry, wrong number."  
"That's okay. Um, I don't know if it's my business to poke at your personal matters, but who's Agnes and why can't your father call her?"  
"She makes the clothes that my dad designs and sells. He's apparently too busy."  
"Okay."  
"Alright."  
Another long period passed. The girl on the other end cleared her throat. "Well, you should probably call Agnes and I should probably get back to schoolwork. It was, um, nice to meet you."  
"We technically didn't meet."  
"Right. Well, bye."  
"Uh, bye."

 _-Linebreak-_

In unison, two teenagers hit the end call button.

In unison, two teenagers looked at the words engraved on their skin.

In unison, two teenagers groaned and fell onto their beds with their arms covering their eyes.

And in unison, two small creatures grinned at each other before zooming away in opposite directions.

* * *

 **...I think that's how it works?**

 **This will continue, so... I'll update it again eventually.**

 **~Misfortune**


	2. Chapter 2

**I got 17 followers within the first 3 hours of this being posted. That is...**

 **Scary. And new. My goodness. Thank you for the wonderful support!**

 **Magenta Brave: :P**

 **marinetteladybug: Will do. **

**Guest: Glad to hear it! Marinette only had the words "Hey, it's me," because those were the very first words that he said. **

**So... I saw the origin story episode _after_ I wrote the first chapter, which I'm keeping the way that it is. So there. Mwahaha. Haha. Ha..**

 **I don't own Miraculous Ladybug.**

* * *

Chat caught another flying cat before setting it safely on the ground. It spat at him.

"Chat! You should be attacking them, not saving them!"

"I'm sorry, m'lady, but they're my flesh and fur! It's like..." he tried to think of a good simile before dodging another cat. "It's like if you were to squash a ladybug between your fingers," he decided on. "Wouldn't that be a cat-astrophe?"

Ladybug looked at him, expressionless. Chat grinned sheepishly.

"Bow to the might of Cat Lady!"

"I think Hawkmoth's getting less creative with superhero names."

"Well, there's something we can agree on."

"It's pawful, isn't it? We can hardly get along."

"Will you stop?"

"I certainly hope she won't un-leash her powers across all of France."

Ladybug blinked. "That's a new one," she muttered.

"Only for you, m'lady."

"Stop flirting and give me your miraculous!" The Cat Lady cried. She was an older lady who lived with a bunch of cats. Her neighbor's dog had escaped and scared nearly all of them away. Her home was a mess, and Hawkmoth had used the heartbreak to turn her into Cat Lady, a woman with control over cats. Ladybug and Chat Noir both glared at the akumatized victim with the same glare.

"Never!"

Nearly an hour later, the Cat Lady had been defeated, the butterfly cleansed, and the city put back to normal. Chat Noir and Ladybug grinned. "Pound it."

"Hey, Ladybug, I was wondering if we should maybe exchange numbers... you know, if one of us isn't in costume and an akuma attacks?"

Ladybug pondered this for a moment before shaking her head. "That could be dangerous. What if we know each other as civilians? Our identities would be exposed."

"But-"

Ladybug's miraculous beeped.

"I have to go," Ladybug said. "See ya, Chat." She waved right before swinging away.

Chat waved back halfheartedly.

"Would that really be so bad?"

 _-Linebreak-_

 _That night..._

"Plagg? What are you doing here?"

"Adr-"

"Shh!"

"Chat won't give me any cheese. He says I've 'eaten them out of stock'. Whatever that means."

"So why are you here?"

"I heard your bond has a bakery."

"Yeah, not a dairy. Can't you find cheese somewhere else?" Tikki and Plagg suddenly froze at the sound of movement.

"Hmm... Tikki? Who are you talking to?" Marinette yawned, opening her eyes. First she saw her own kwami, Next to her was a cat-like one that she didn't recognize.

"Oh! Are you Chat's kwami?"

"Plagg, at your service. Well, not really. Unless you have cheese."

"I think so." Marinette paused, then frowned. "Why are you here?"

"Adr-"

" _Ahem_ ,"

"Sorry, Tikki, _Chat Noir_ won't give me any."

"Why not?"

"He's being mean."

"Um. Well, I'll see if I can get you some cheese. Do you have a preference?"

"Mmm... camembert."

"I'll see what I can do."

What Marinette did was bring back samples of several kind of cheeses. Plagg consumed them quickly.

"Is Chat okay?" she asked as Plagg ate the final piece of cheese. He nodded, his mouth full. "Oh yeah, he's fine. Aside from the fact that he feels sort of rejected because you didn't give him your number. Or he wasn't able to give you his."

"Really?"

"Yeah. He liiikes you. Which," Plagg licked at the plate, "I think is pretty pointless."

Marinette thought for a moment. "I don't think it's such a good idea," she said. "I stand by what I said earlier; we might figure out each other's secret identities. Plus, if a villain found my number or his, then all sorts of bad stuff could happen. It just isn't possible."

"Tell him that. You didn't even let him finish telling you why he wanted to have your number."

There was a pause. "Whelp, I'll see you later, Marinette. It was nice meeting you!"

Plagg waved goodbye to the girl and her kwami before zooming out of the open trapdoor.

"So that's Plagg?" Marinette said. Tikki nodded.

"He seems a little outgoing."

"He's my best friend."

"Really?"

"Yup. I've known him for more years than you would think. You know, I advise you get some shut-eye tonight. You have a pretty busy day tomorrow."

"You're right. Goodnight, Tikki." 

"Goodnight, Marinette."

* * *

 **Poof, it's done. Please leave a comment and feel free to follow or favorite(or both). Hope you guys liked it.**

 **~Misfortune**


End file.
